Arrangement
by 01shane01
Summary: Pezberry G!P - Not a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**I was feeling a lil bit of Pezberry… So that is what youre all getting today. Its G!P so don't read if you don't like it.**

Her lips are on you and you struggle to keep control of yourself. You thread you fingers through her long brown hair and wonder how you ever got into this position. She is a member of that ridiculous glee club and you are a cheerleader. Yet here she is, on her knees, sucking your dick like her life depends on it. And you enjoy it.

You never appreciated her lack of a gag reflex before this moment, when she is taking your dick down her throat. All nine inches of your thick meat disappear down her throat and you are baffled as to where it goes.

She swallows around you and you let out a hum of approval. She pulls back and you are disappointed by the loss of contact. Her mouth and throat are so warm and wet that you just want to stay buried there for days and weeks on end.

The thought alone is ridiculous so you shrug it off.

This is Rachel Berry.

You're just using her for a quick lay. You both know that.

Her lips are on the head of your cock, sucking on it. Your head falls back and your brow furrows because you're going to come soon. Your toes curl as you try to drag it out as long as you can. Before you can stop yourself, you moan her name. Her hand pumps up and down your length and you come. You don't stop when she pulls her head off of you in surprise. Instead, your sticky white load paints her face.

"A warning would have been nice Santana." She chastised. You laugh at her.

"You want a warning when you're acting like such a slut? I thought you would have liked the surprise." You mock, knowing that this is demeaning for her. You don't care though. She is the one who came to you this time. She slapped your semi erect dick and you cry out like a pussy. "What the fuck?"

"I am no slut." You pull her up to you with a finger under her chin. You laugh in her face before tugging her skirt down, seeing that she isn't wearing any panties.

"If you're not a slut, then what happened to your panties?" her hand moves to your cock, squeezing harder than is necessary as she works it into its fully erect state again. Her hand barely fits around it.

"They got ruined last period." She mumbled. You laugh again but this time it is to hide your moan as her thumb brushes over your tip. "I was thinking about seducing you and being fucked by you."

Your faces are a breath apart. You smell her perfume. You are stood backstage after her glee club practice. Everywhere is deserted but the thought of her stood with her skirt around her ankles thrilled you because you could still get caught.

"And what does that make you, Berry?" You ask quietly. She is slightly shorter than you.

"A slut." She mumbled.

"Who are you a slut for?" Your lips are so close to hers. You want to capture them but you wait.

"You. I'm a slut for your dick." She refuses to make eye contact with you as she says the words.

You connect your lips in a rough kiss. She sucks your lip into her mouth and you let her take the control for a few minutes before you snatch it back. Your hand travels up her back, into her hair and you pull her head back. You lick up her neck and she moans at the feeling.

"Bend over. I want your hands on the wall." You whisper. Your cock is throbbing, desperate to be inside Rachel.

You place a few hard smacks to her ass and she tries to complain but you know she isn't really opposed to it. You rub your dick up and down her slit, spreading her nether lips and pressing in the slightest bit before pulling away completely.

She is whimpering, her cheek pressed up against the wall in her desperation to cool off.

Without warning, you slid my cock inside of her tight passage. You can't believe that she is still so tight after your cock has stretched her so many times. You start out slow, knowing that she needs to adjust. You don't wait very long though because really, it's your pleasure above hers.

You grab her shoulders and start moving quickly. She cries out and you know she's enjoying this, she always does. She loves to act like she's all high and mighty and virginal but you know she is a slut. Hell, she just admitted it.

"Oh fuck San!" she groaned. She is so wet and she feels so good around your meat.

"Tell me, slut. Have you let Finnocence fuck you yet?" you smack her bare ass for good measure before stopping to rip your shirt off because you're starting to sweat. You pick up your pace again and you have to hold her up a little because her knees are buckling at the force you are using on her.

"No," she pants, "O-only you oh shit." Her hands are reaching out to hold on to anything but she finds nothing. You move your own hands from her shoulders to her still completely clothed tits, pulling her body flush against yours as you fuck her.

You moan in her ear, knowing that her pussy will clamp down on you when you do.

"Your d-dick is so big!" You lift her with whatever strength you have so that her legs are open and she is fully on display for anyone who might come across your extra curricular activities. "You fill me up so fucking good San." Her hand moves to your hair. She is close. She doesn't need to tell you.

Soon, she comes but you aren't done. Her whole body is still shaking when you pull out of her and put her on the floor. You enter her yet again and put her hook her legs over your shoulders to push deeper inside.

Her nails claw into your back and you love the feeling. You know that your back will be sore but you don't care. You duck you head, allowing you lips to work on her neck. You're going to mark her and she is going to have to answer to her boyfriend but she is yours, not his.

Her legs wrap around your hips and you are ready to release the pleasure that has been building inside of you for the last twenty minutes.

Your pace becomes relentless as she shakes as her second orgasm tears through her. You keep going though, ignoring her exhausted whimpers. You want to come and she isn't going to stop you

A few more thrusts are all it takes before you are shooting your load deep within Rachel. You both groan each others names at the feeling, her hands in your hair. you collapse on top of her until you catch your breath again. You feel your dick going soft inside of Rachel's tight walls and you pull out. She whimpers when you remove contact. You know that she could probably go again but you don't want to.

It's hard enough knowing that she is going to be in Finns arms again in the time it just took you to screw her brains out. You are saddened by this but you shrug it off, standing and redressing yourself.

"San," she calls pathetically. You look at her still on the floor. She hasn't moved. She is there, spread open for the world to see. You help her put her skirt back on because she will fall asleep if you leave her.

You help her to her feet and go to leave but she stops you, her hand is firmly grasping your arm.

"Give me a reason to leave him." She says. Her eyes are begging you and you want to tell her to leave her boyfriend but you can't.

"I want to Rach, but he is better for you. I cant give you what you want." You take your arm from her grasp sadly. You know that you are staying in Lima and that Rachel is going places. Maybe some day you will manage Breadstix but what kind of a life will that be for Rachel? Its senior year. You don't have time to change anything anymore.

A single tear falls from your eyes as you leave the auditorium.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I posted this fic, but I hope you like this chapter. **

**Follow me on tumblr by the way :) its lessthanthreefaberry . tumblr. Com**

**Review!**

You watch her walk down the hallway and wish you could be the one on her arm. She looks at you as she passes and you have to make an effort not to smile at her. You watch her walk by and take out her phone. Your eyes drift to her ass before your phone goes off in your bag.

_**You need to stop watching me if you don't want me.**_

Your heart clenches painfully at the message.

_**But I do want you. I just want more for you than what I'll ever be able to give you.**_

_**That's crap.**_

You sigh and put your phone away, heading to class with a heavy heart and a lot on your mind. It flies by and you know that you haven't taken any useful notes. You look down at your paper and just see doodles of hearts and flowers and poorly drawn faces.

The bell rings and you are the first to leave the room. Its lunch time and you have already arranged to meet Rachel in the Cheerios' locker room. It will be deserted because most of the cheerleaders will have gone off campus with their privileges for lunch.

She's already there when you get there and your heart skips a couple of beats when you see her. She is leaving up against your locker, so you place your bag on the benches and move to stand in front of her. She has her arms crossed over her chest and her brow furrowed in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" You ask, pretty sure that you already know the answer.

"I don't think that I can keep doing this." She says to the floor, too scared to make eye contact. "I care too much about you and if you aren't willing to give me what both of us want Santana, then I don't think I can keep torturing myself."

She finally looks at you and her eyes are full of unshed tears. You want to just take her in your arms but that would confuse you both further. So you just stand there, not knowing what to say or do.

Silence surrounds you and it isn't awkward or even comfortable. It's painful because you know that you aren't courageous enough to let her love you. You care too much for her to just allow her to be a Lima Loser, even though you both know that she wouldn't let herself become that person. She is too career driven.

So she would take you with her. But then how would you feel for the rest of your life. She would have to support you because there's no way that you would be able to get into a college in New York. You wouldn't be able to get a good enough job to make a worthy contribution to putting a roof over both of your heads. You would begin to resent her and your relationship would become unhealthy.

"I applied to Yale." You tell her. You haven't told any one because you didn't want to get your hopes up.

"That's only a train ride from New York. Quinn is going there as well." She tells you what you already know and the hope in her voice stabs at your heart.

"I won't get in." You say, looking to your feet for support.

"Then come with me to New York. Santana, I want to be with you. I don't care if we have to live in a stupid run down apartment, as long as I have you." She takes a step towards you, her hands resting on the swell of your breasts. You want to kiss her but you bite your lip and stop yourself.

"That wouldn't be fair on you. You are so much better than I am. I don't want to hold you back from anything."

"Where is the confident woman that I love?" she asked and your breath catches at her words. "You sound as whiney as Finn right now. I wouldn't be asking you to come with me if I thought that you were going to be in my way."

Her hand is on your cheek, forcing you to look at her. You look up and see her piercing brown eyes staring straight into your soul and you don't try and stop her. You allow her to see the fear and the love that dwells there.

"I want you to break up with him." You sob, knowing that it's an unfair thing to ask of her. She will hurt other people because of your actions but you don't care. You have been miserable for so long. All that you want is the girl stood in front of you.

She places a soft, warm kiss on your lips and you can't help yourself. You return it and let her tongue dominate you because lets face it, you will do anything that Rachel Berry asks you to, even if no one will ever believe it.

"Come with me to New York if you don't get in to Yale and I will break up with him this afternoon." She sees the hesitation in your eyes and keeps a firm grip of your cheeks. "San, you can take night classes there or something so that you can get a good job and we will promise to talk about everything. It's not going to be as bad as you think it will."

You nod because that's all you can do in this moment. Your emotions are getting the better of you and you don't trust yourself to talk. She smiles and you wrap your arms around her, allowing yourself to finally be happy for the first time in your life. You take in her smell and finally reign in your feelings.

"I'll come with you. I can't offer you a lot right now, but I promise you the world some day." She knows you mean what you are saying.

"I don't expect anything." She tells you, tears building in her own eyes.

"I know, and that's why I want to give you everything." You both cry, holding onto each other as if the world will collapse if the other isn't there. "Come to my place tonight. My parents are out and I want to be with you properly."

"It would be nice to have sex with you in a bed and not against a wall or on the floor for a change." She laughs and you admire her ability to make the heavy mood that had settled around you both completely disappear.

The rumours of Rachel and Finn spread around the school like wildfire, as is the way in any High School. But you didn't care. You bitched out the people who said anything bad about Rachel and laughed along with those who were slagging Finn off.

You open your front door when you hear a soft knocking. She is beaming at you and your heart skips around in your chest. You return the smile and hold your hand out to her. She takes it and you pull her in to you, closing the door behind her. You wrap your arms around her small waist and bury your head in her neck.

"I'm finally completely yours San." She mutters into your hair. You can't reply, you just smile wider.

"Do you want a dri-," You start to offer but she cuts you off.

"Let's go to your room." She whispers with a sultry look on her face, pulling you by your hand that is still connected with hers. You smile again and nod, biting your bottom lip. You're nervous and you can't believe that you're nervous. You've been with Rachel so many times before.

But this time is different.

It's more special.

She takes your hand and leads you upstairs to your bedroom. She kisses you slowly and you moan almost straight away because it is the first time you have really kissed her. Her lips are incredibly soft and she tastes so sweet.

"You that desperate San?" She smirks, playing with the hem of your shirt as she lifts it slightly.

"Being so close to you like this for the first time, it's just doing things to me that haven't ever happened before." You explain, not caring that your heart is on your sleeve because you're about to make love to someone for the first time in your life.

"I know how you feel." Rachel whispers before capturing your lips again. You're at her mercy tonight and you know it.

She pulls your shirt up over your head and starts placing her lips on your chest. Your head falls back and her mouth is quick to explore the newly exposed skin. You moan when she nips at your neck. You know that there's going to be a mark there before long. She nips at random other parts of your bare torso and it turns you on knowing that she is trying to mark every inch of you that she can.

You feel your dick harden between you and you know that she can feel it. You're a little embarrassed about it because it is will ruin the sensitive moment you're having right now. You try not to push your hips in to her but she feels you pull away slightly.

"Hey, where are you going with that thing?" She has a sly smile on her face as she reaches for your trousers and starts to undo them. "I've been looking forward to this all day." She kisses you sweetly before kneeling in front of you.

"No Rach, get up. I don't want you to do that." You help her get back up and there is an adorable look of confusion on her face.

"Don't you like when I do that?" Rachel asked, her bottom lip pouting.

"Of course I do, I just don't want this to be like that." You tell her, leading her towards your bed as you rid her of her clothes and she helps you remove yours. She places her hand tenderly on your cheek, bringing your lips to hers so that she can kiss you and let you know that she understands what you are trying to say.

You kiss her thoroughly and make every inch of her bare flesh feel loved, worshiped and cared for. As you knelt between her legs, your name fell from her lips in a desperate plea and you smirked because you know that you are doing what you set out to do.

Slowly, you lower your face to her radiating heat. Your tongue darts out to get a quick taste of her sweet nectar, and she gasps as her hips buck upwards. She's sensitive and she needs you. She needs to be driven crazy and sent into her orgasm and you are all too happy and eager to oblige.

You slip your tongue inside of her as your fingers find her clit. You rub tight, fast and hard circles as your tongue works away inside of her. You wish that you could hold on to the sounds she is making forever. You look up at her and it is the most beautiful sight you have ever seen before in your short life. Her hair covers her face, sticking in places because of the fine sheen of sweat. You quickly go back to your task with on goal in mind.

"Santana, I'm going to come!" She bites out through her pants and her ragged breath.

Her hips leap off of the bed as her orgasm takes her away. You do your best to lick up all of her juices as she is coming back to you, your fingers slowly stop moving on her as she looks at you with a dopey grin and you know that she just had one of the best orgasms of her life.

"Hey babe," she smiles as she gestures for you to come up to her. You oblige and hold her in your arms until her breathing evens out. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Cheerios Summer Camp." You shrug and she rolls her eyes. Your nerves are gone. They left a long time ago and you are glad.

"Well how about we take care of you now?" the brunette straddles you in one swift movement. Her hands rest on your chest as her still dripping pussy smothers your dick in its abundance of wetness.

You can't speak because your cock is finally getting some attention after you ignored it for so long. But it was worth it to see Rachel come apart so completely.

A few seconds later, she is reaching between you, guiding you into her and bouncing on you. Her lips are parted in sweet ecstasy as your hips move to add more force to Rachel's downwards impale. Her head falls back and you sit up and wrap your arms around her, kissing the expanse of exposed skin.

You are both sweating but neither of you cares. Her eyes open as she looks at you. Her fingers thread through your hair and tug deliciously. You both loose any sense of rhythm that you had and you cannot wait to see her coming again.

You don't have to wait long. She is sensitive and so are you.

Someone once told you that sex was better with feelings… and they were right.

**The End.**

**Review!**


End file.
